


我想知道是谁需要你

by NothingEnough, sylvansue



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 1950s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Character In The Closet, Ethical Dilemmas, Fade to Black, Ill-advised Sexual Encounters, Lavender Scare, M/M, Red Scare, Secret Identities, Slurs, Swearing, mlm/wlw solidarity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingEnough/pseuds/NothingEnough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvansue/pseuds/sylvansue
Summary: 换句话说，即克拉克·肯特多次因太容易分心他用，而未能意识到布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Needs You, I'd Like to Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286688) by [NothingEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingEnough/pseuds/NothingEnough). 



> DCU，美国二十世纪五十年代麦卡锡主义泛滥时期背景设定，详见文中注释及后记。以及还请参考原文分级根据年龄选择性阅读，非常感谢。

他们一见面他就察觉到有什么地方不对。他握了握韦恩先生的手，脑子里冒出来的念头是 **我熟悉这个心跳** ，但这个想法随即被他抛之脑后，因为它无关紧要。两房两室的心肌结构就那么多种。他一天听到他爸妈的心跳上千次，但这并不意味着他们乔装改扮，眼下就在他的身边。  
  
他们的握手一结束，克拉克就融进了人群——或者说以韦恩对莱恩的关注程度来看，跟融进人群没什么两样。只有那么一次，布鲁斯以一种‘拜托你们是认真的吗’的语气问起了为什么星球日报派了个体育版的伙计跨州采访一场慈善活动。  
  
露易丝朝他微微一笑，回答的短句语速微升，语气中的顿挫比之前更明显了那么一点点。“肯特对胡扯过敏。如果他打了喷嚏，我就知道你在说谎。”  
  
韦恩朝克拉克瞥了一眼，他那好莱坞明星般无趣的面容拍下来便是一个可亲的蠢货的模样。“在一屋子哥谭顶尖人物身边有这种过敏一定是太糟糕了。希望你带了抗敏喷剂。”  
  
克拉克大笑出声，而这就是他跟声名狼藉的韦恩先生的第一次交集。克拉克是过来给莱恩的文章当人证的，以防有哥谭的上层人物事后质疑她采访记录的真实性。他旁听对话，自己也做一些速记，莱恩采访完后就跟着她去见下一位潜在的消息源。到本夜的活动结束时，他只在韦恩与他们二人握手告别时再见过布鲁斯一次。  
  
如果克拉克的感官跟普通人一样迟钝的话，他是不会留意到布鲁斯把一张小纸片塞进他袖口时纸张摩擦过皮肤的感觉的，而不到深夜摘下袖扣是发现不了那纸片的。  
  
饶是如此，对方的手法也利落到让他吃惊。他等到和莱恩上了回酒店的出租，然后才将那纸片取了出来。那是一张小小的名片——一面以克拉克心目中富豪所用的那种字体印着 **布鲁斯·韦恩** ，另一面上有一行黑色墨水手书： **104(115+87)x2330(03+18)=?** 。克拉克不假思索便算出了答案，但那肯定不是重点，式子里还有别的他没解读出来的信息，而这让他想起了那特别的心跳。他琢磨着是不是发现了一位伪装起来的盟友或者仇敌，这行密文是针对他的一句警告，抑或一句威胁。  
  
他们到酒店的一路上他都在反复思索那句密文的含义，而直到他在自己房间里准备假装休息下来（他等听到露易丝睡着，就会悄悄换上超人装束，定时巡视大都会）那一刻才灵光一闪。他之前把闹钟从家里带了过来，在刷牙时扫了它一眼，吃惊地发现已经23:47了，随后像个普通人而不是什么外星遗孤，像他的牙有可能蛀掉还需要刷一样将漱口水吐进了洗手池。如果2330是某个特定时间的意思呢？  
  
克拉克把嘴擦干——他在牲口棚附近长大，不是在牲口棚里面长大。好吧，让自己脑洞大开比陷入自怜自伤可取一点。好吧，假设那是一个特定的时间，然后接着时间的数字可能是个日期。明天是18号，所以那行字的后半部分意味着明天晚上11:30。鉴于他正在猜谜，那前半部分可能是一个地址，一个跟时间相关的地点。虽然说哥谭的地址没大都会那么容易定位，但115和87可能是两条交汇街道的名称，然后104可能是某栋建筑的编号，或者是一个房间号，而——  
  
—— **而我认为布鲁斯·韦恩用密文邀请我去一间酒店里的某个房间** ，克拉克想道，望着镜子里自己的脸颊变成亮红色，几乎忘掉了布鲁斯·韦恩应该蠢到玩不出这么聪明的把戏。  
  
————————  
  
他试图瞒住露易丝，然而最终结果是对她和盘托出了真相，还拿出了那张名片作为证据展示给她看。（有时候，他觉得如果没有眼镜，一周之内所有人都会知道他是超人）从新闻伦理的角度来看，他也没有什么别的出路。一旦他接受了韦恩的邀约，即使他做客期间不涉私情，这种私下拜访也会让他失去再写布鲁斯·韦恩相关报道的资格，而这意味着这件事会牵涉到露易丝。  
  
莱恩之前安在克拉克身上的那种对胡扯过敏的能力实际上属于她自己。她看了看那张名片，把它翻了过来，然后突然弯起了唇角。“你要是除了用这东西抢占八卦版之外还有什么别的打算，那你就是个天大的傻瓜。”  
  
“天啊，”他低声道，“这跟专栏报道无关。如果——”  
  
“停，”她打断道，像举一把匕首一样把那张名片举在面前。“现在 **是我** 在说话，不是你。布鲁斯·韦恩想让你深夜去某间酒店的房间见他。那么要不然他的脑子连传闻中那个企业家的一半都没有，他是打算向你当面行贿；要不然就是打算跟你上床，那他简直莽撞到犯罪的程度。”他们都认同这个观点。一个每周写他夜晚风流生活的哥谭报纸能摞两英寸的人不应该跟记者调情。  
  
“而你现在想都没想到去找一台离你最近的打字机，然后赶紧敲出一篇推测韦恩性取向的报道黑料。上帝啊，你表现得像是自己定了个约会，而不是收到一个邀约。我赞赏你愿意证实这故事，或者无论这到底什么乱七八糟东西真实性的意愿，但你不用真去跟他上床，肯特。你明白吧，对不对？”  
  
“当然，”他说道，“我不能去。”  
  
“你不——”她瞪圆了眼睛，微微捻皱了夹在指尖的名片。克拉克一边等待一边观察，观察着露易丝想明白以下念头，观察那些念头从她的微表情中流露出来：克拉克想要，或者说并不介意在韦恩床上过夜，哪怕除此之外什么收获都没有他也愿意。如果露易丝报道了韦恩性向这样的敏感信息，就有可能——即使她自己愿意因为线人身份保密而坐牢——导致克拉克被迫出柜。而如果出现那种情况，所有他写过或编辑过的跟韦恩相关的报道都要被重新审查，其中会包括一些露易丝撰写的报道。更重要的是，她有可能在无意间将最好的朋友以鸡奸罪或者共产主义堕落分子罪送进监狱【注1】。  
  
莱恩最终宣判道：“你是个自私的混账。”  
  
“我很抱歉。听我说，别引我昨天跟布鲁斯相关的笔记了。这样我们内心的愧疚感都能减轻一点。”  
  
“这不意味着我原谅了你。”她伸手将那张名片灵巧地塞进了他的衬衫口袋里。“如果他提到什么跟近期政治捐款有关的内容，你必须告诉我，至于他的眼睛到底有多漂亮我特么一点儿都不在乎。”  
  
————————  
  
等克拉克到了那个交叉路口并且发现，没错，其一角确实有家酒店时，他已经紧张到除了自我怀疑之外没法怀疑其他人了。他为什么要这样做？这太蠢了。哥谭对他这样的人并不像大都会那样安全，而他也不能保证这不是某种陷阱，以及要是他明天没能回家那特么可怎么办？  
  
布鲁斯以那种酒量只有一杯威士忌的人喝到第三杯时的急切邀他进了门。但克拉克知道他没有醉，他扫一眼或是闻一下就能分辨出来，韦恩闻上去跟两盎司单麦芽威士忌加上两加仑压力荷尔蒙一模一样。所以说他想要显得喝醉了但依然希望能在第二天回想起发生了什么。还有，他害怕极了。他恐惧的理由是如此充分，充分到说服了克拉克接过了递来的那杯酒。  
  
他没有完全扔掉谨慎之心。上一微秒，克拉克将威士忌杯举至唇边；下一微秒，他以布鲁斯不可能看清的速度检视了房间，寻找恶意的痕迹。以他所见，布鲁斯只带了身上的衣服，两串不同的钥匙，五十块现金，还有一罐半空的凡士林。  
  
克拉克抿了几口昂贵至极的烈酒，脸飞快地红了起来。  
  
他喝光了酒，目光穿过杯底盯着自己的皮鞋鞋面。“你是一向这样给采访记者上酒吗，还是说让我来这里不是为了公事？”  
  
他瞥了韦恩一眼，有意识地观察着他身上的一切细节。他身上有太多违和的地方了，那千万个细微的不对劲的地方加起来让克拉克产生一种强烈的不安。他与亿万富翁实业家们并没有什么真正的交情，但在职业生涯中也见过几个这样的人。可布鲁斯是他遇到的唯一一个动作中带出各种长期骨折的历史和与办公室工作无关的重重压力的人。他睁大的棕色眼睛里仍带着着那种富家子弟的空洞，但他的脸上掠过了一抹微笑，那微笑里含着一丝隐蔽至极的幽默。“肯特，我确信莱恩小姐带你到哥谭来是因为你比那要聪明。”  
  
“天呀，你为什么会奇怪我会问这个问题？我并不经常被人，呃，”‘约炮’听上去太不堪了。  
  
“怎么，没有男人对戴眼镜的男人感兴趣？”韦恩耸了耸肩。“我认为这次‘相互保证毁灭’机制【注2】就能保证我的安全了。”  
  
“那机制假设了双方都有毁灭世界的能力，”克拉克说道，“你没有我的把柄。”  
  
“我之前就知道你会同意。”  
  
“我，”他停了下来，因为那句话直戳入他恐惧的核心部分，几乎一击致命。他把平底杯放到写字台上的收音机旁。“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“你盯着我看的样子。我猜不会有其他人察觉到的，因为没有人往这方面注意。但我注意到了。”韦恩走过来拉近他们间距离时差点儿在整洁的薄地毯上绊了一跤，而克拉克一动不动地站着，任他越走越近。“虽然说真的，是因为你是个好人。我认为你的公正感会保护我。你不会通知条子，因为你认为这样做是不正确的，或者不正义的，或者什么的。”  
  
“你这样下去会坐牢。”  
  
“或者潦倒街头。”他边说边耸了耸肩，一边嘴角微微动了一下，扭曲出一个可以被误解为微笑的表情。  
  
他没有动。他应该离开的，这就是在 **自找** 他不需要的麻烦，可是。“这不好笑。”  
  
“是的，这不好笑。”而克拉克没有在那一刻领悟过来，没有不经意间就认出韦恩的另一重身份简直是一种罪行，但是紧接着的下一刻，韦恩跪了下来，双手随即扶上了克拉克的大腿根部，开始用手指解开扣子，拉开拉链。“你想得太多了。”  
  
“哦，啊，那个，喔。”克拉克口中只冒出了这样的声音。他往后退了一步，然后就靠上了墙，布鲁斯的手指勾住了他的皮带环，慢慢地拽下了他的牛仔裤。然后是他的内裤。随后韦恩俯身凑近，如此坚定而亲密地吻了上来，克拉克尝到了自己喉咽的味道，他叫了出来，把手伸进布鲁斯的发间，感受着，倾听着一个几乎不认识的男人含着他呻吟出声。  
  
“——请——”


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的六个月里他们又约了五次，每次见面地点都会换到哥谭另一个区里的另一家酒店，每次时间都由布鲁斯决定。除了倒数第二次——布鲁斯没打招呼就来到大都会，表面上是过来围观他的球队像浪花撞上坚固的岩滩一样，对上连胜中的大都会队，然后一败涂地的。  
  
怀特指派克拉克去报道这场比赛，然后在漫长的争执后，同意让莱恩跟着他一块去。克拉克基本没听佩里和露易丝那场关于她去赛场有何意义的辩论；那不重要。莱恩想要去是因为韦恩身边总是会围满她政治新闻中的常客。另外，她可能猜到了韦恩到这座城里来还有其他目的。因为他几乎从没有过跟着他的哪支球队各地观赛的经历，除非他们的行程能跟一般几天后公布的盛大舞会日程有所交集。  
  
这让克拉克有点儿想知道，到底有没有人是因为想要告诉老家市民哪支球队获胜了而过来报道比赛。  
  
他在那场棒球比赛的第二局时发现了布鲁斯的踪影；他们往顶层包厢走的时候莱恩仔细看了一眼那里面还有什么人。她划了个十字。  
  
“你连天主教徒都不是，”他说道。“怎么了？”  
  
“你把眼睛从白马王子身上挪开试试，肯特。”  
  
他就像没被抓了个正着一样刻意翻了翻眼睛，然后按她的话往周围望去。布鲁斯身旁是哈利迪，那人名义上是大都会81区的区议员；在星球日报社的员工眼里，他的身份则是莱克斯集团的荣誉代表。哈利迪的左边是斯托奥特，佛罗里达州过来的政治说客，也拿着莱克斯集团的薪金。他的肘边正装出一脸矫揉造作微笑的则是弗农。她是个气质和道德水平跟罗伊·科恩【注3】一样低劣的掮客，长期受雇于那个‘你已经猜到是谁了’。她给斯托奥特递了根雪茄。  
  
“哦，天啊露易丝，”克拉克道。  
  
“你觉得他到大都会是来干什么的，小镇男孩？”  
  
“拜托，别这样拿这事儿开心了。”  
  
他试过了——真的，他那晚上花了那么长时间试着不去想布鲁斯进城的原因。他跟韦恩握了手（无视旁边莱恩突然自降40点智商，跟哈利迪介绍自己是‘萨默·格利森，哥谭公报记者’），闲聊了几句季节天气，询问赛后能不能对他进行专访，定下了跟他在距克拉克的公寓四个街区远的一家餐厅见面。他完成了上述一切，做到了在想到布鲁斯·韦恩跟莱克斯·卢瑟有所关联时不让自己的胃泛恶心。  
  
尽管早春的夜晚还带着寒意，他们在双L酒吧见面时布鲁斯依然汗如珠落，显得紧张至极。两杯啤酒下肚后，他身上焦虑带来的病态热度褪了下去，但布鲁斯那双其他情况下状似空洞无神的棕眼睛里的强烈焦虑之情并没有消失，目光里还带着那种对最近的出口着了迷的人特有的警觉之意。最后，克拉克对布鲁斯这种不知道在这样的约会中该怎么在表现的心疼同情压倒了他对韦恩生意的担忧。  
  
“布鲁斯，这儿没有人会认出你的。”  
  
“胡说。你都不会相信我在什么地方被认出来过。上次去西班牙的时候，我发现连长枪党人【注4】都知道我是谁。那是——”  
  
那是他可能应该告诉露易丝·莱恩的事情。但是：“我不想这么跟你说，但是你已经没那么高大上了。在这个地方，你不是什么布鲁斯·韦恩，国际知名的企业家，社会名流。你只是跟克拉克约会的那个男人。”  
  
“……这是个——？”  
  
“基佬酒吧？”布鲁斯听到‘ **基佬** ’那个词的时候畏缩了一下——他的动作是那么的不显眼，但已经足够让克拉克注意到了。他感到一阵钻心的愧疚。“这个地方不是，但这片街区有。我就是想说，在这儿你不用害怕。黑帮对这个地方的掌控力也不是很强，因为警察也不太过来扰民。”  
  
“他们特么为什么不过来？”  
  
“超人关照着这一片。”  
  
“他怎么着？”  
  
“他关照着大都会的一些，呃，弱势群体，”克拉克说道，而以第三人称谈论自己是今天晚上他所做的最平常的事情了。“就是那些，嗯，传统上讲没法信任警察的那些人。”  
  
“真的嘛。”布鲁斯的目光从克拉克的脸上移到他肩膀以外的某个地方。他把剩下的啤酒倒过来，张开嘴想说话，却大声地打了个嗝。他任克拉克笑话他，并带着一种醉醺醺的幽默感微微一笑，开口道:“也许超人是个同性恋。”  
  
克拉克暗自得意地笑了笑，好像大都会的人经常讨论他的性取向，好像这次谈话对他来说并不是什么新鲜事一样。“你为什么这样说？”  
  
“因为我们这样的人最终是要进监狱，或者进精神病疗养院的，”布鲁斯说道，脸上依然挂着心不在焉的微笑。“也许超人只是出于个人原因认为法律并不公正。或者法律怎么处置我们这种人跟他利益相关。”  
  
“我猜我从没以这个角度想过超人。”  
  
“那我估计这座城市更纯洁一点。你都不会信人们在我家那边是怎么说蝙蝠侠的。”  
  
他把布鲁斯带回了家。在那之前，他镇定自若地去了趟双L酒吧的洗手间，然后把他的超级速度用在了自私到难以置信的目的上：偷偷溜回自己的公寓去收拾房间。他没法让公寓变得富丽堂皇，它也根本比不上任何一家布鲁斯带他去的酒店，所以他并不担心这方面的问题。有那么几分钟，他唯一担心的就是要挽着一个英俊的男人走回自己的住处。  
  
他的镇定维持到他们进入卧室为止——他已经做得很好了，真的！——克拉克让布鲁斯靠在床上，把他西装外套扔在半开着的门旁边的地板上，解开了布鲁斯衬衫最上面的三颗扣子，咬上那裸露的脖颈。然后，令人意想不到的是，布鲁斯开了口：“我不能在这儿过夜。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“我明天早上有事儿。”那种感觉又回来了。布鲁斯温暖的双手放在他的胸膛上，拉住了他的衬衫，使得上面一颗颗浅蓝色扣子都绷紧了，然而克拉克感觉……兴致全无。实际上，他有点恶心。  
  
“那‘事儿’，”他半闷在布鲁斯的脖颈间开口道，“不会和提尔顿大道相关吧，会吗？”  
  
一阵沉默说明了一切，可终结沉默的仍然是一句：“这是正式采访吗？”  
  
“你为什么还能有跟莱克斯·卢瑟做生意的念头！”他抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，抵抗住想要摇晃他的诱惑。“他不会跟你好好合作的，一有机会他就会反手捅你一刀。除非——你是——”  
  
克拉克终于明白过来了，他不能再忽视早就应该想到的事实。“哦，我知道了。我知道你是什么人了，”克拉克说道，往后谨慎地退了一步，把起雾的眼镜往鼻梁上推了回去。“你是哥谭的莱克斯·卢瑟。”  
  
“……我努力不做那样的人。”  
  
“你看，这就是你 **会说** 的话。”而他不喜欢自己声线中的怨意。他抱臂在胸，仿佛这样做能让他将韦恩与卢瑟是一丘之貉的推论阻隔在外一样。哥谭是东海岸版的道奇城【注5】，而那城中的罪恶又有几分是源于布鲁斯·韦恩在幕后翻云覆雨？  
  
布鲁斯重重地往床沿一坐，双肘支在膝盖上，双手交叠撑着下颚，看起来像在为哪个雕塑家摆造型。 **歇息的百万富翁** 。“你现在觉得我是个坏人了。”  
  
“差不多，是啊。”  
  
“……那他妈……好吧。”他把苍白的面颊藏进双手之间。过了一会，等布鲁斯再度抬头之时，他脸上的一切表情——双颊上高高的红晕，眼神中愤怒的光芒，以及一切真实感情的痕迹都消失得干干净净。这让克拉克感到不安。  
  
“平均而言，哥谭的集团犯罪活动频率是联邦里两个规模相当的城市加起来的三倍。大部分的黑帮活动在这座城市范围内是完全合法的。什么事情如果没有十五个帮派家族中某一家的同意就做不成。而这还只是黑帮家族本身——还没有触及他们在市议会、市长办公室、或市区50英里以内的每一个警察局里所做的那些根本抓不住把柄的肮脏勾当。我有两个选择。我可以时而和那些我认为在道德上令人厌恶的人做做生意，然后试着用赚到的利润做点儿好事，或者我可以坚守道德高地不跟他们来往，然后失去我所拥有的社会经济影响力。我选择做生意。你不必喜欢我的选择，而我希望你能像写其他人一样坦率地报道我的选择。”  
  
“你不是要告诉我你和莱克斯集团是准备共建孤儿院吧。”  
  
“我会把媒体提问转给我的律师去回答。”  
  
“你再这么讲话，韦恩，我就要想起我也是媒体的一员了。”  
  
布鲁斯微微耸了耸肩，显得无谓。“想吧。我猜我最后总是要站到HUAC（众议院非美活动调查委员会）【注6】面前的。现在去也不晚。”  
  
 **棒极了** 。现在这钻心的愧疚更像是一颗炸弹，一颗活过来的，能把周围一切炸得粉碎的炸弹了。据他所知，克拉克·肯特不在委员会的雷达关注范围之内。但是超人是在的。超人手上有一张长期有效的邀请函，邀请他 **就去听证会露一下面从而证实那套机制管用** 。超人没有回应他们。他并不相信体系中的这一特定部分 **能** 起作用。而如果那机制真有效的话，他们就能发现他就是委员会要抓的那种敌对破坏分子。他不喜欢在任大都会失去保护或无视自己的信念（以及整个体系的合法性，而不仅仅是其中的一部分）这两者间潜在的两难选择。  
  
克拉克都不希望他们用这种手段对付莱克斯·卢瑟。哪怕这样做能把卢瑟送进监狱。  
  
他在布鲁斯身边坐了下来。“对不起。我不应该那么说。”  
  
“你他妈说对了。这是怎么回事？我跟莱克斯集团合作跟你有什么关系？你又不是我的律师，不是我的公关，不是我的经理，也不是我的管家。你为什么宁愿扯这个而不是上我？”  
  
“我喜欢你也在乎你过得好不好，你这个自我中心的笨蛋。”  
  
“那么你应该更努力一点好让我愿意留下来过夜，对不对?”  
  
“……我能吗？”  
  
“你可以试试。”  
  
克拉克没去撞大运，但他也尽力了。  
  
他飞快地依次关掉了灯，合上了窗帘，然后把身上的衣服脱下来扔掉地板上。这套流程对他来说意义重大——他有时候也在外面跟人过夜，但只会把有可能成为男友的对象带回家里。而克拉克对这次的对象抱着极高的期待。他希望这段关系能够走上正轨，希望布鲁斯是个好人，只是在恶劣的环境下不得不做出糟糕的选择，而这样想他原谅起布鲁斯会更容易一点。  
  
他爬上床，侧身躺了下来，紧紧地抱住了布鲁斯——克拉克接上了刚才停下来的地方，他的左臂从那令人惊讶的蜂腰底下滑了进去，一只手带着一种近于所有者的自信抚上了布鲁斯性器凸显的轮廓。他咧嘴一笑，因为他可以听到布鲁斯勇敢地试图压低声音，屏住呼吸，直到确信他自己可以呼出一口气的同时而不叫出声。  
  
“别费事了。”克拉克低语道。  
  
“……啊？”  
  
“隔着墙没人能听见。楼下没有住户，而楼上住着的家伙总是大嚷大叫。他欠我无数次没砸天花板让他住嘴的情。”他的另一只手在解开布鲁斯裁剪无懈可击的裤子的拉链时与之前那只手会了师。“别他妈那么紧张， **放开跟我在一起** 。”  
  
他的双手如同遮寒一般环握住布鲁斯的勃起，然后毫无悔意地缓缓滑动了一次，随即顿住，听了一下，然后又撸了他一次。他的手第三次上滑的时候，终于有一个音节从布鲁斯咬紧的牙关中逸了出来，那是一声轻轻的呻吟，克拉克情不自禁地笑出声来，手上的动作加快了一点。在接下来漫长迷人的几分钟里，看着他最喜欢的那个自以为是的混蛋扭动着，直到身子半探出床外最终射出来的样子，以及 **哦天啊** 听着他 **喊出** 的动人声音，克拉克的心中只剩下压抑到让他战栗的喜悦，  
  
————————  
  
克拉克假装在布鲁斯睡着后不久也睡了过去，然后假装阳光终于穿透了玻璃窗把布鲁斯砸醒时还在梦乡。他装作对这个英俊至极，性格让人又爱又恨的男人猛地下了床一无所知。不过布鲁斯一迈过卧室的门槛，克拉克便翻身躺了过去，占据了那块还浸着布鲁斯身上热度的空间。  
  
他倾听着每一步足音，每一次呼吸，担心即将听到布鲁斯穿上衣服离开这里，前往提尔顿大道的声音。但是，并没有。他听见布鲁斯打开了厨房门（合叶的尖鸣方式暴露了地点），随即开了几个橱柜。这听上去不像韦恩急于离开的动静，而更像他想来一杯咖啡但又困到没法自己煮。  
  
“是在冰箱上的绿色金属罐里！”他大声道。  
  
“那该死的渗滤壶在哪儿？”又两个橱柜被打开的声音，听起来这两个都不是。  
  
“在——别管了，我去拿吧。”克拉克答道，朝着天花板傻笑了几秒钟。  
  
且 **等着** 吧，卢瑟。  
  
————————  
  
要承认他只是因为他们等了太久才等到第六次约会而明悟过来是很难堪的，哪怕是在他自己的脑子里私下承认也是如此。他们定约了三次，失约了三次。两次是因为涉及超人的突发事件，一次按布鲁斯描述是与他一位老朋友有关的紧急状况。距他上次把布鲁斯带到一个接近卧室的地方，已经过了四个月。  
  
他可能是操之过急了。  
  
他舔舐着布鲁斯，直到那一圈环状肌在他舌边放松下来而布鲁斯捂住嘴尖叫出声；克拉克撤身抬头，询问能不能继续，而布鲁斯没等他说完那句话就说了“可以”。他当时赌了一把，拿到凡士林的速度比他可以达到的速度快了一点，赌赢了，没被发现；他随即把布鲁斯推倒成仰卧的姿势，然后感觉到一双矫健到令人惊讶的腿紧紧缠上了他的腰间，听见布鲁斯轻声道“来吧，快点儿，我不能——”，而克拉克为他扩张，接着挺进他的身躯时没听见他发出一点声音。  
  
哦上帝啊，他顶送得那么深，深到一定是让韦恩尝到了他好长时间没有体会过的感觉。因为布鲁斯都没说出话来，而是低低呻吟了一声，那呻吟低沉到可能是发自脊椎底部。他的声线显得粗粝而沙哑，比饮下威士忌那会儿还要深沉， **哦那是** 不他忽略了从他的脊梁上涌下的冰冷恐惧，更用力地顶撞了一记，而布鲁斯又喊了出来，不 **没错那** 不可能 **真是** ……  
  
克拉克猛地站起身。他在往身上套着内裤和唯一那条修身的长裤时听见布鲁斯的声音“哦，神啊，你是在穿衣服吗？”  
  
他穿上了汗衫，在他衬衫扣子从下往上系到一半的时候听见了几乎低如耳语的下一句“我做错了什么？”  
  
他无法回答，此刻光是开口说话这个想法就让他头晕脑胀，陷入一种深刻的恐慌，而那恐慌几乎化为了实体，压在他的胸腔之上，让他胆怯窒息。所以他只是沉默地把袜子套进袜带，把脚塞进鞋子里。  
  
“如果你现在一句该死的话都不说就离开我，”布鲁斯说道，“那就别再回来了。”  
  
他点了点头，戴起眼镜，将它推上鼻梁扶正。  
  
而在布鲁斯终于放弃了言语，转而用床单裹住赤裸的身躯的那一刻，克拉克脑中唯一能想到的只有他见到的蝙蝠侠裹披风的手法和这一模一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注3】罗伊·科恩：律师，麦卡锡的得力助手。在红色恐慌期间，科恩任麦卡锡的首席法律顾问，擅长捕风捉影罗织罪名。他在罗森堡夫妇间谍案中担任美国司法部检察官，后世历史学家大多评价罗森堡夫妇的死刑判决不公，被控罪名中含有构陷成分。1986年，纽约州最高法院以不道德行为为由撤销了科恩的律师执业资格。
> 
> 【注4】长枪党人： Falangistas，西班牙语。1936-1939年西班牙内战后统治西班牙的法西斯政党长枪党的成员。1937年后长枪党党魁为西班牙独裁者佛朗哥，该党于1977年被解散。
> 
> 【注5】道奇城：Dodge City，在美国流行文化中，道奇城是19世纪后期至20世纪早期，即西部拓荒时期，暴力犯罪活动频繁的边疆城市的代表。
> 
> 【注6】众议院非美活动调查委员会：HUAC（House Un-American Activities Committee）1938-1969年美国国会众议院设立的反共、反民机构。因调查与共产主义活动有关的嫌疑个人、公共雇员和组织，调查不忠与颠覆行为而著名。


	3. Chapter 3

克拉克脑海中翻滚的所有念头最后都平息成一句不可能的真相： **哦天啊，我跟** 蝙蝠侠 **搞上了** 。  
  
他无视了布鲁斯几次试图联络上他的电话。他不去想布鲁斯在跟他说过他们完了之后依然打电话过来的原因，也不去想他自己，克拉克·肯特，王牌记者以及靠太阳辐射补充能量的天才，是不是可能会出错。  
  
布鲁斯 **移动** 的方式就像蝙蝠侠。他们的步伐讲述着同样的所忍受下来的和所克服的伤痛——而且还有那一成不变，能穿多少衣服就穿多少的习惯，他偶尔敞开或脱掉的衣服下露出的伤疤是那么令人发指，以至于克拉克第一眼看见它们的时候，布鲁斯就低声咕哝道“我上寄宿学校时不受欢迎”，因为他知道克拉克一定会问——而他暴露在公众面前的日程中的空白与他私下的另一重生活衔接得那么严丝合缝，布鲁斯·韦恩在科罗拉多滑雪的时候他知道蝙蝠侠正因为脚踝骨裂而卧床不起。  
  
他不知道的是他特么该怎么办。他当时过于震惊，过于自作聪明地避开了最为显而易见的解决方案——告诉布鲁斯他知道了；现在一有空进行事后反思，他都能想象出那样的话事情会怎样发展。  
  
**我知道你是谁** ，他本可以在布鲁斯的耳畔低语， **你是暗夜骑士** 。而布鲁斯会用 **那个声音** 呻吟 **你是疯了** 。然后克拉克环住布鲁斯的肩膀以保持完美平衡，带着他从床上飘起的时候布鲁斯就会意识到他是在飞，他会大笑起来，无心地讲出几句浪漫的话语，比如 **我就知道我们最终会走到这一步** 或者 **大都会有那么多人我却跟你睡到了一起——这概率是多少啊？** 然后他们会——  
  
但事情没有这样发展，是不是？他抛下布鲁斯走掉了。无视了布鲁斯打过来的电话。他，哦上帝啊真难以面对这个事实但只有唯一一种符合逻辑的结论，他克拉克·肯特之前表现得像是个彻头彻尾的混账。  
  
可是天啊，事情没那么简单！那就是那个克拉克在确定布鲁斯是谁的那一刻掉进去的陷阱，那个让他陷入愚蠢的犹豫不决的陷阱。告诉布鲁斯我知道 **你是蝙蝠侠** 是没有合理解释的，除非他同时承认 **我就是超人** 。除了布鲁斯可能会因为没有先想到这一点而感到遭到了冒犯、大发脾气之外，他还有一种一想便毛骨悚然的想法：克拉克不相信布鲁斯会为他保密。他确信自己宁死也不会将蝙蝠侠的身份泄露给任何人。  
  
蝙蝠侠的名声可没他那么完美无瑕。  
  
他认为自己想出了该怎么跟布鲁斯讲明白这件事情，但是他拨打布鲁斯的电话的时候（那是个只有极少数朋友以及布鲁斯·韦恩的名流女伴们知道的半公开号码）他花了两天的午休打了六次才拨通。而克拉克等到布鲁斯接起电话之后，听见的第一句话是一句简短的“你是谁？”  
  
“嘿，我是克拉克，”他说道，对着电话亭的折叠门露出大大的笑容，仿佛那是布鲁斯一样，“听我说，关于——”  
  
“哦，克拉克。很高兴接到你的电话！你正好提醒我了，我那天晚上还有事情忘了告诉你。”  
  
“——什么事情？”  
  
布鲁斯的语调从那种鸡尾酒会上勾肩搭背的好兄弟的腔调一下子沉了下来——他的声线变得完全不同，感觉上如同深夜酒吧关门后步行回家路上直抵在你后腰上的一柄利刃。“永远别他妈再给我打电话。”  
  
克拉克连续两次听着接线员通知他挂掉电话。  
  
————————  
  
“出什么事儿了，肯特？”  
  
“呃，”他应道，耸了耸塌下来的肩膀，努力装成已经醉了的样子。  
  
他们就在那种布鲁斯害怕媒体发现他身影的酒吧里。莱恩有的时候到这里来观察芸芸众生，有的时候到这里来见见线人，有的时候则是到这里来寻欢找伴儿。而克拉克有时候会跟她一起来，虽然说实际上莱恩那家伙撩起人来最可恶了——她能一边无辜一笑道‘ **说谁，我吗？** ’，一边和那个两面下注，上一秒还在与克拉克调情的男人一起离开酒吧。克拉克则过于欣赏她的种种花招，以至于都生不起气来。  
  
他喜欢这个地方。（ **布鲁斯却错过了这里** ，他想到， **这个** 念头让他内心抽痛，满是挫败之情。）安静，没有黑帮的踪迹，五年之内没有警察成功突击搜查的记录。酒吧的主人是个妻子长年疾病缠身的刚毅老妇， 笑容和善但罕能得见。而有的时候，他需要这样一个能在酒吧招待听得见的范围内把话说出口的地方，“我之前跟他谈得不错。可是我搞砸了。我很确定他现在恨我。”  
  
“我不怪他。看着你有时候就把我烦得可以。”她嚼着马拉斯奇诺樱桃的柄，双手交叠，指节撑着下巴，紧紧地盯着他。而当克拉克终于局促地一大口喝下（他的第三杯）啤酒时，她补充道：“你这模样让我头疼。”  
  
“我知道，我知道，只是……我在他身上发现了一些应该当作没看见的事情。”  
  
“然后呢？以及你早该这么干了。”  
  
“可我要还想让他给我打电话就不能当没看见。”克拉克说道，他咬字有点过于生硬了。  
  
“冷静一点。”她打量着樱桃柄的样子就像希望它是根烟。“这轮酒我请。很遗憾你又恢复单身了。”  
  
“很抱歉我不为什么就毁掉了写他的资格。”  
  
“也不是不为什么，”她说道，朝着他咧嘴一笑，那笑容里的善意与笑意不相上下，让她的鼻子都皱了起来。那笑容她一般是留给跟家人打电话的。“你反正跟他睡过了。”  
  
“拜托，”他说道，喝干了他的啤酒，然后故意在她晕晕乎乎反应过来打他一下之前拿起她的鸡尾酒干掉半杯。“你说的跟我就是为了上床一样。那不只是走肾。”  
  
“哦，是吗？那你特么来这儿干嘛，风流种子？”  
  
“有事儿。”他朝着走过身边的酒吧主人倾了倾空杯子。“嘿——！能给我来一杯汤姆·柯林斯（鸡尾酒名）吗？”  
  
酒吧老板顿了一下，点点头，然后从那视线齐平处挂着刻在廉价木牌上的 **闲人免进！！** 的酒吧后门消失了。  
  
“我们来这儿这么多次，”露易丝咕哝道，“那款酒你点过四回了。可我发誓你一回都没喝上。”她把樱桃梗吐在了纸巾上。  
  
他笑了起来，但这种带着几分傻气的笑容从来没能完全把莱恩忽悠过去。“我不是要喝。我在警方内部有几个线人，就是那种不能在这里或者类似的地方被人认出来的人。但是他们可以告诉我警察打算什么时候突击搜查，然后我可以带个话。要不然你以为我们为什么傍晚这么早就过来？得让她们挣一点钱，现在她们就可以在条子们过来之前歇业了。”  
  
“特么为什么没有人跟我讲过这个？”  
  
“大家都认为你会报出去的。”  
  
克拉克以为他避开话题的手法还挺高明，直到她开了口：“至少我没沉溺在逃避之中。你到底发现了白马王子的什么事情没法跟他讲或者披露给公众？”  
  
然后，因为这个问题他只能说谎，而他极不擅长说谎，从他嘴里说出来的第一句话成了：“忘了这事儿吧。你听过我借你的那张唱片吗？”  
  
莱恩扯了扯嘴角，皱起了眉毛。“哪张？你借过我七张。”  
  
“《回归艾萨》【注7】”  
  
“呃。我更喜欢《坏坏艾萨》”  
  
“我喜欢那首《星光下的陌生人》。”  
  
她花了一会儿去回想歌词，而他能从唇型中分辨出她默念的部分单词。“你们会和好的。你的心地比我见过的任何人都善良。”  
  
“谢谢。”他真心实意地答道。

 

【注7】：《回归艾萨》： _Down to Eartha_ ，美国20世纪5、60年代著名女歌手、演员艾萨·凯特（Eartha Kitt）唱片专辑，《星光下的陌生人》（Strangers in the Starlight）为其中曲目。歌词如下：We were strangers in the starlight/Two hearts passing in the night/Then you whispered "please don't leave me"/And I whispered "hold me tight"/When I kissed you, how you thrilled me/In a moment, love was born/We were strangers in the starlight/Now we're lovers in the dawn

————————  
  
布鲁斯明确表示过他不想再跟克拉克·肯特扯上任何关系。但他没有，也没法跟超人说这样的话。不管这体现出他自己到底有多么孤独沮丧，可克拉克陷入了一种罕见纯粹的束手无措之中；布鲁斯说过永不联系而克拉克不敢挑战他划下的底线。  
  
而他沉默的时间愈久，那底线的压力便变得愈可以承受，直到最后他几乎感受不到它的分量了。  
  
一个月之后，他们被叫到同一个爆炸现场，而超人在看见蝙蝠侠的那一刻就明白（ **哦上帝啊我是个傻瓜** ）他错得不能再错了，他不应该遵守良心的限制而应该之前就去联系蝙蝠侠，就明白了想要彻底不顾眼下案件和身旁的他人，直接对他讲 **我知道你是谁** 的诱惑对他跟圣灵降临灵修会的诱惑一样强。那诱惑一路折磨他到案件危机解除为止。  
  
而夜色开始消褪，直至褪出了一点晨曦的影子；蝙蝠侠出于多年戏剧表演般的习惯，站在哥谭最高的摩天大楼之一的楼顶雕塑上望着太阳在地平线之下蓄势待升。而超人则出于多年试图从蝙蝠侠那里得到点儿除了怒火与专业的冷静之外的待遇的习惯，陪着他一起望着天边。  
  
“你考虑过这些案子有规律可循吗？”蝙蝠侠说道。超人盯着从蝙蝠侠口中吐出的每一个低沉悦耳的单词，看着这些词在他带着头罩的脸周徘徊成雾，想着如果蝙蝠侠再这样无遮无拦地呼吸这稀薄冰冷的空气就要把自己冻死在这里了。“过去六个月哥谭城里出现了很多次外星人的异动。不是说每次都需要联盟关注，但如果案子的数量再增长下去，我就顾不——”  
  
“你看，我很愿意之后跟你讨论这个，我发誓我不会忘的。”超人说道，“但我想先跟你说点事儿。我是克拉克·肯特。我认出了你是谁然后有点慌了神，我很抱歉，我知道你说过你不想再跟我说——说话，我理解。我真的，呃，从没想过要是跟人的另一重秘密身份睡过该怎么办，我非常抱歉，但是听我说，我们能——”  
  
考虑到布鲁斯面上也没多少剩下的地方能让他观察了，他脸上余下的表情他还是分辨得很清楚的——他的目光闪了一下，然后瞳孔扩了扩，眼神随之沉了下来，咬紧了牙，面颊微微抽搐了一下。迹象不妙，但这是他应得的。而要不是他发现蝙蝠侠突然感觉比平时矮了五英寸，克拉克都没意识到自己飘了起来。  
  
“你是，”蝙蝠侠道。超人在他那部分时间的盟友分析他那一串前言不搭后语的表白时闭紧了嘴巴，然后在蝙蝠侠从超人下颌轮廓的弧线和发际线中寻找克拉克·肯特但没有分辨出来时继续保持安静，这是蝙蝠侠自跟他打过那一架（当时看是有缘故的，克拉克现在回想是过于冲动了）后打量他时间最长，眼神里怀疑度最高的一次。  
  
布鲁斯往他腰带下方瞥了一眼，动作快到要是别人估计就留心不到了，然后眨了眨眼，又看了一下。尽管清晨这么冷，他的脸还是微微烧了起来。  
  
“我他妈不信。”蝙蝠侠勉强开口道。  
  
“我明白，我应该告诉——”  
  
“闭 **嘴** ，克拉克。” 布鲁斯说道，然而不是声线或者身姿的改变带来了神迹，让蝙蝠侠变成了布鲁斯·韦恩。产生区别的主要是眼神的变化，那机敏不可捉摸的眼神变得愚蠢呆滞，而突然间，超人见到了在制服中发抖的布鲁斯。“你当时应该在走之前告诉我的。万能的上帝啊，这——你不知道决定跟你有超过一次的关系对我来说有多难，而且，天啊，我都让你上我。现在至少我知道这对你来说为什么他妈这么容易了。 **你** 为什么要害怕被发现？”  
  
他低下了头，感觉罪孽深重，双脚几乎落到了楼顶的地面上。“我害怕要是你被抓——会怎么样。”  
  
“妙极了。你真有同情心。”  
  
“有什么我能——”  
  
“我他妈做了什么？我就想知道这个。我的破绽是什么？你怎么知道是我的？”  
  
克拉克怀疑这不是布鲁斯唯一想知道的事情。但不止如此，他还从布鲁斯的声音中听到了真正的恐惧（无可否认，听见他身着战衣时声含惧意让克拉克难受）。而他理解那恐惧的来源。难道他没有在他们共渡的第一晚就问布鲁斯他是怎么知道克拉克是同性恋的吗？难道他没有过那片刻的忧惧，害怕如果一个性情古怪、一事无成的花花公子都能看穿他，那 **所有人** 都能看穿吗？  
  
他咬住了嘴唇，面色上的尴尬清晰可见，一点超级英雄的影子都没有。“在我，呃，最后，就是说，嗯，我最后顶到你的前列腺上的时候，你发出的声音听上去跟蝙蝠侠的一模一样。”  
  
“哦，圣母啊，”布鲁斯开口道，双手捂住嘴唇。一团冰冷的呼气从他的指缝间逸了出来，他的棕眼睛眯了起来。而克拉克意识到布鲁斯正挣扎于要尖叫还是大笑出声。“估计我不会再让别人上我了。”  
  
“别这样说。你功夫很好。”  
  
“我不能让人发现。”  
  
克拉克思考了这句话几微秒。这近乎病态的对真相被揭穿的恐惧贯穿着布鲁斯可悲乏味的整个人生。而他半数的谎言都是层层递进的自我欺骗。虽然克拉克知道他的性取向在法律和政治上意味着什么，但这带给他的虚无焦虑程度比不上这取向带给布鲁斯的一半，布鲁斯对他需要一个爱人的恐惧和被别人发现这一点的恐惧一样深。  
  
“我明白。”他说道。  
  
“胡说。你根本不懂。他们不可能用监狱吓到你。”  
  
**该死，你能不能先住嘴一** ——但这样的念头他不敢想下去，更不敢说出来。一句哪怕不重的诅咒从他唇中吐出来都会让了解他力量的人感觉受到威胁，所以他从不咒骂。一丝哪怕轻微的怒火从他身上显现也会自动变得可怖起来，所以他从不表露怒气。  
  
他现在是不是已经威胁到了布鲁斯？  
  
“我真的很抱歉。”克拉克喃喃道，他语气中那种属于肯特的拘束感估计跟他戴上眼镜给人的感觉差不多。“你有权知道真相。很抱歉我这样揭开了伤口上的创可贴。你现在，呃，你现在想让我离开吗？我可以离开的。”  
  
布鲁斯抬起头端详他——哦，他又飘了起来。他强迫自己落到楼顶的地面上；他脚底沾上混凝土表面的那一刻，布鲁斯开口道：“我四个小时后还要工作，所以——”  
  
“好的，帅哥。我带你飞回家。”  
  
“去你的吧。”  
  
“听着，伙计，你现在开车不安全，而且——”  
  
“ **‘伙计’** ？”  
  
“——而且我依然在乎你，关心你能不能全身零件完整的回家去。我可以离开也可以带你飞回家，布鲁斯，但是你得告诉我你想怎么选。”  
  
“就跟我的车不能自动驾驶似的。”布鲁斯冻得发白的双唇勾起了一丝微笑。“好——好吧。我不知道我对这一切该有什么想法。而我想明白之前不想让你离开。”  
  
————————  
  
克拉克知道如何耐心等待——他的耐心可能比布鲁斯所指望的还多一点。他等到第二天深夜，等到布鲁斯给他打来电话，告诉克拉克他已经结束夜班到家了；等到克拉克从窗户里溜进布鲁斯的卧室后（以这种方式进入爱人的房间是一件他一直想做的事情，但过去一直没有这种机会）。布鲁斯基本上还没脱制服，而且已经疲倦到允许克拉克帮助他将其脱掉（这是另一件他一直想为蝙蝠侠做的事情），也没费心遮掩自己赤裸的身躯。  
  
连续两个美好幻想成真 **几乎** 让克拉克语无伦次，大脑一片空白，但他 **依然** 坚定地盯着他的奖赏不放。他在把布鲁斯脱光然后用几根抹了润滑剂的手指让布鲁斯浑身颤抖充满期待时仍在等待。而不管是怎么做到的吧，他竟等到了将布鲁斯推到在那张柔软的双人大床上，随即以布鲁斯允许的最快速度进入他身体最深处的那一刻。  
  
然后克拉克俯身靠了过来，双唇贴上布鲁斯的头顶，之后是他的耳沿。“话说，”他说道，“你想，嗯，想明白没有？”  
  
“——什么——？”  
  
“你感觉怎--怎么样，”他喘息道，“对这事儿，对我。”他每顿一下就自顾自地往里浅送一下。“因为我知道我自己的感觉。我说过了。但你 **不** 告诉我，你知道吗，我心里能好受很多，要是你能明白告诉我对，对这， **怎么** ——？”  
  
布鲁斯本可以无视回答的义务——此刻克拉克的脑子都不够他完整理出自己的想法，更别提要求别人作答了。他当然知道这一点，他可以咬上他的嘴唇，放过这个话题。然而布鲁斯冷静坚定地迎身相就，直到他的臀部意外地撞上克拉克的为止。他发出一声呻吟，那尾音消失在他的唇齿之间，随后他开了口，那低沉沙哑的声音听上去几乎没有任何波动，不含任何感情：“——现在感觉特么相当‘ **好** ’，克拉克，对你， **以及** 对这一切加上对明天晚上再见到你 **还有** ——”  
  
“别这样说，”克拉克说道，“听上去会像个承诺。”  
  
“是的，”他断断续续地说道，“会的， **是的** ，我——”在那之后他没说出什么别的字句，但是没有关系。克拉克也不会仔细听了。  
  
他总是可以改天夜里再问的。  
  
  
  
（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 1\. 一如既往。
> 
> 2\. 荣耀属于原作者NothingEnough，一切错误属于我。
> 
> 3\. 欢迎捉虫。
> 
> 4\. 这篇文迷人而罕见的时代背景设定和符合该背景的故事发展是选择申请翻译授权的主要原因。作者擅长通过选用的词汇、涉及的背景人物、描绘的社会氛围以及甚至提到的唱片等等细节一点点勾勒出故事的时代风情。个人非常喜欢。
> 
> 5\. 或许英雄/超级英雄并非没有恐惧，而是直面恐惧后仍然遵从本心做出了勇敢的选择。
> 
> 6\. 为了翻译参考顺便重温了曼彻斯特的《光荣与梦想》，同样推荐（等等）。
> 
> 7\. 很高兴按照预定日期完成了翻译。
> 
> 8\. 谢谢忍耐了译者的冗长注释看到这里的所有人:) 节日快乐。
> 
> P.S. 104(115+87)x2330(03+18)=1027921440，不用谢。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】鸡奸罪和共产主义堕落分子罪：sodomy and Communist decadence，二十世纪五十年代前期麦卡锡主义泛滥，美国兴起反共风潮红色恐慌（Red Scare）以及迫害同性恋的风潮薰衣草恐慌（Lavender Scare）。参议员麦卡锡认为，同性恋者和共产党员均支持无神论，排斥资产阶级文化和中产阶级道德，因而应被视为国家安全威胁，而1953年艾森豪威尔签署的第10450号行政令导致约五千名联邦政府雇员因被指控为同性恋而被迫出柜、开除甚至被送入监狱。
> 
> 【注2】‘相互保证毁灭’机制：Mutual Assured Destruction，简称M.A.D.机制，是一种起源于冷战时期的军事战略思想，指对立的两方中如果有一方全面使用核武器则另一方会进行升级的核反击，最终阵营双方都会被毁灭，又被称为‘恐怖平衡’。


End file.
